Chief of Heaven
The Chief of Heaven is a minor character in the 07-Ghost series. He is an omnipotent being, essentially having the role of God in the series. The Chief of Heaven was the being who created Verloren, his greatest creation which was supposedly perfect. When his daughter, Eve, was found murdered, he accused Verloren of having been the killer. He was the one who ordered Verloren's execution by the Seven Ghosts, whom he also created from Verloren's fragments. History The Chief of Heaven has presided over souls since the creation. At one point he fathered a child, but the mother is unknown. He also created the God of Death, Verloren, and later created the Seven Ghosts. You're on top of the game. Thanks for sahinrg. You're on top of the game. Thanks for sahinrg. Personality The Chief of Heaven has only been seen briefly so his personality is largley unknown. But it seems that he is more concerned with duty than personal feelings, as even though he took pride in creating Verloren and seemed to have been very satisfied with him, he still did not used his discretion to acquit Verloren when the latter did something against his duties and committed a lot of crimes (killing many humans after he travelled to Earth). He also appeared to be a perfectionist, making sure his creation was 'perfect' in every way he could manage, with Eve sighing when she found out that her father gave Verloren a beautiful face on purpose, at the same time not giving Verloren the knowledge of aesthetic. He may be a proud person, if "like creation, like creator" is true. He can be sarcastic or cruel, as he sent Verloren's fragments to kill Verloren (to be killed by one's own self), and throwing the dry fact (that Verloren was to be replaced and he would no longer be unique, and losing the identity "the greatest/perfect creation" which was so valued by Verloren) into Verloren's face. Relationships With his family [[Eve|'Eve:']] The Chief of Heaven appeared to love his daughter, as he reacted with outrage and accused Verloren after finding her corpse. However, since he and his daughter disagreed with each other on some matters to the extent that Eve ran away from home, it is suggested that their relationship may not be very close. With others [[Verloren|'Verloren:']] The Chief of Heaven took pride in Verloren as his creation, hailing him as perfect. His taking pride in him soon turned into loathing or anger when Verloren fled to Earth to take many souls for a personal reason, and he ordered Verloren's execution at the hands of the Seven Ghosts, which was to some extent mocking or cruel. It seems that after thousands of years, Verloren still hates the Chief for hurting his pride before laying him off. Nonetheless, the Chief doesn't seem to hate Verloren, as at the end of the day, he didn't eliminate Verloren, but just sealed him and let him reincarnate as newborn humans, and to some extent living as a human being is a happier life for Verloren, since at least he could touch and hold the one he loves, something that he could have never done when he was the God of Death, and have other people's company, while as the only God of Death he had always been alone (e.g he had to play chess with himself, see manga chapter 70). Abilities and Attributes The Chief of Heaven has been shown to be able to create Gods, as he did Verloren and the Seven Ghosts. Category:Characters Category:Gods Category:Male Category:Minor characters Category:Nameless characters